Witch Hunter Robin : Azuri
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: After the Factory incident,STNJ received a replacement Rissa Weller.When they meet again with Amon & Robin,they discover about a secret organization named Azuri and 3 mysterious teenagers.Since then,they must stop the Azuri before it's getting too late.
1. New Relationship

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


	2. Character's Profile : Act 1

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


	3. Flame of Anger

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	4. The warm from inside

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	5. The power that can't be use

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	6. The broken seal

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	7. Character's Profile : Act 2

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


	8. Enemy's Guest

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	9. Character's Profile : Act 3

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


	10. A down memory lane incident

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	11. A down memory lane incident 2

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	12. Character's Profile : Act 4

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


	13. Reveal

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	14. Homicide case, a promise forever

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

_This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient._

_As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A_

_Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Aoi Kitsukawa-_


	15. Character's Profile : Act 5

**Author's Note**

Hey amazing reader!

This story is going under major revisions, however, it will take time to make the revisions so please be patient.

As well, maybe you could take a look at my other stories and see what you might like. A

Thanks for taking interest and happy reading! Hope to hear from you soon.

-Aoi Kitsukawa-


End file.
